1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a control lever, and, more particularly, to an adjustable clutch/brake lever for use on a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles have recently enjoyed a wide-ranging surge in popularity. Historically, motorcycles have had an exuberant following in a fairly narrow segment of society, but recently their ridership has been extended to a wide variety of individuals. Bankers, doctors, lawyers, and college professors now count themselves among motorcycle fans. Even gender lines have been crossed, as increasing numbers of women take up the sport. Motorcycles are rapidly moving into mainstream society.
Motorcycles have been designed with their historical audience in mind. That is, the physical dimensions of many popular motorcycles are designed to accommodate men of above average size. This xe2x80x9csizingxe2x80x9d of the motorcycle has been a barrier to smaller individuals. In particular, women, and men with small hands, find it difficult, or at least tiring, to operate controls, such as brake and clutch hand-levers. That is, the spacing between the handgrip and the brake/clutch lever is sufficiently wide to comfortably accommodate a larger hand-span. Individuals with smaller hands must stretch beyond a comfortable position, and thus tend to tire after even moderate operation. Alternatively, xe2x80x9csizingxe2x80x9d the motorcycle to a smaller-sized audience will leave many of today""s larger riders with undersized motorcycles, which are equally difficult and tiring to operate.
Because of the efficiencies of manufacturing facilities, and the economies of scale, it is generally viewed as impractical to produce custom-sized motorcycles. That is, customizing the dimensions of each motorcycle produced would be cost prohibitive.
To alleviate these xe2x80x9csizingxe2x80x9d problems, some manufacturers have attempted to design adjustable controls that accommodate a variety of rider sizes. These adjustable controls have been complex in design and construction, difficult to adjust, insufficiently rugged in design, and just plain ugly.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a control lever is provided. The control lever includes a base, a lever pivotally coupled to the base, and an adjustment mechanism for controllably positioning the lever relative to the base. The adjustment mechanism includes a cylinder and a pin. The cylinder is rotatable about a longitudinal axis and is coupled to one of the base and the lever and has a first and second bore hole extending radially thereon for first and second preselected distances. The pin is coupled to the other of the base and the lever and is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the cylinder and alternately engageable with the first and second bore holes.
In another aspect of the present invention, a control lever is provided. The control lever includes a base, a lever pivotally coupled to the base, a spring and an adjustment mechanism. The spring extends between the base and the lever and urges the lever in a first direction toward a first operating position. The adjustment mechanism extends between the base and the lever and controllably positions the lever relative to the base. The adjustment mechanism is disengaged and free for adjustment in response to movement of the lever in a second direction opposite to the first direction.